1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro-welder, and particularly, to a micro-welder which allows a superfine wire such as a lead wire to be welded onto a desired portion of a parent material with a minimum welding area.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, there are two methods to unite two separate metal materials, that is, a soldering method and a welding method.
Soldering is a method for uniting the separate metals by putting together a metal to be united and different metal (having lower melting point) on a junction point and melting the different metal, while the welding is a method for uniting the separate metals by directly melting the junction portion of the metal.
Generally, the soldering method is usually used in a small scale such as when attaching a device and connecting a wire in electronic components, and the welding method is used in a large scale such as construction, power generation plant or aircraft.
Therefore, in case that the wire is attached onto a parent material such as a circuit board, the soldering method is mainly used.
However, the soldering method is not desirable in case that superfine wire in the order of AWG (American Wire Gauge) 10˜40 should be attached onto the parent material.
That is, the soldering method is a method of attaching the separate metals by melting the different metal, and therefore, the area of the junction portion increases. In addition, it may cause wrong operation of the circuit which performs fine operations.
For such reasons, the method of attaching a superfine wire directly onto the parent material by melting the wire is preferred.
However, the conventional welding apparatus is not able to perform the fine welding such as melting the superfine wire and attaching the wire onto the parent material.